Grimsborough, A New Beginning/Transcript
After the events of Mysteries in the Past, back in 2016, in the Bureau office... Jack Archer: ...And...The story ends here! Carmen: Wow, I have to admit that Charles Dupont's journal was great! Sanjay, April, May, and June (crying): Hic... We didn't expect that Dupont's great-grandfather was killed by that Lawson... Lars: Yes...It's a sad story... Grace: However, I'm happy that Isaac shot Lawson in the heart and ended his reign of terror once and for all. Elliot: Yea! And Lady Highmore became the interim mayor! She had done a lot of good things! Marina: I'm still sad because the ending was tragic... I couldn't believe that George Dupont had to grow without his father... Jonah: Don't be sad, honeyblossom, at least that bastard was killed, and Concordia could finally rise again from the ashes! Ingrid: ...And the Concordian Flying Squad had a happy ending! Over a year later, in 2018... Unnamed Postman: Is this 's house? You have a letter from Grimsborough PD! And now... Jones: ! It's so good to have you back in Grimsborough! Has it really been five years since we last met? I remembered the moment when you were about to go to Pacific Bay, and now you returned! Jones: I'm so happy, ! Now we can finally team up and solve crimes again after five years! Jones: Ah! Do you know that Grimsborough PD has had some new recruits now? They are all great!! And some old faces too! I'm sure that you will recognize them! Cathy: Oh my god! !! It has been so long since you left Grimsborough! I can't believe that you return! Do you remember me? Jones: Haha! Cathy, of course remember you! How about your husband? Where is he? Alex (with Sammy): I'm here! Jones, ! I'm so happy that you finally return! Alex: Ah, this little cute is our son, Sammy Turner! I and Cathy had a happy wedding a few years ago! And now I'm a father, doing house husband duties and looking after this cute Sammy! Jones: , Alex had resigned some years ago to be a father... Cathy (with Alex and Sammy): Yes, and I have taken over from Alex as our team's tech expert! I can't wait to work with you, ! Ramirez (with Nathan): Is this !? Oh god you really return! Ramirez: Remember me? I'm your officer Ramirez! Nathan: And I'm your coroner back in five years ago! Nathan! When I heard that you were going to return in Grimsborough, I'm so happy! Jones: Ha! Finally you two showed up? Let me tell you, ... Nathan: Well, it's okay Jones, I can introduce myself! I'm no longer a coroner of Grimsborough PD. I'm now a vet who works in Mighty Zooniverse! Jones: Do you believe that Nathan's now a vet? He's now treating patients that can bite, not dead bodies anymore! Nathan: Haha, if you have free time, go there and meet me, I will give you a panda! Jones: Sounds fun! And do you remember Ramirez, ? He has become our consultant and helped us a lot, after coming back from Pacific Bay as a fancy private detective! Ramirez: I'm now a consultant, but you can call me Officer Ramirez whenever you can, ! Jones: And now can we have a tour in Grimsborough? I'm sure you will like the new Grimsborough after 5 years! Actually there is a new cookie shop which was just opened... Chief Parker: Well Jones, you are still a cookie addict... Chief Parker: Ah, are you ? It's glad to have you back with us! I'm your Chief, Diane Parker! Chief Parker: Now, can you and Jones come to my office for a debrief now? Jones: Sure! Chief! Later, in the Chief's office... Chief Parker: I've heard from Jones as well as other team members that you were a great homicide detective when you were here 5 years ago, right? Then you were a detective in Pacific Bay and The Bureau. Great! Chief Parker: So now having you back in Grimsborough is a good thing for all of us. As recently there are a few things happened here... Chief Parker: However, I trust you. I know you'll get the job done. Jones: Yes! You should trust - the best detective I have ever met! Chief Parker: Anyway, I have a good new! Your other partner has just arrived! Jones: Really? Chief Parker: Yes, detective Gloria Hayes, she's waiting for you in the break room, you two should go and say hello! Jones: Okay Chief! Later, in the break room... Gloria: Hello, it's an honor to meet all of you. I'm Gloria Hayes. Hope we can make a great team! Jones: Sure! Welcome to Grimsborough!!! Gloria: Well, it's strange to move here from a big ol' city like Chicago, but I think I'm going to like it... Gloria: Wait! Is this ? Are you that great detective? Chief Parker: Yes, he is! Gloria: Wow! You have appeared a lot on the news! Jones: Of course! is our greatest detective! Jones: So... If you don't mind... Can I show you two a trip around Grimsborough? It will be great! Trust me! Gloria: Sure! Thank you! RING RING!!!! Gloria: Ah! I'm sorry, my phone is ringing! You two should go first! I will take another chance tomorrow! Jones: Okay, it's up to you, Gloria! Jones: So, , are you ready to have a look? I'm sure you will like it! Chapter 1 Investigate Grimsborough Entrance. David Jones: Tadahhh!!! Welcome to the famous Grimsborough sign!! After five years, it has been repaired to be newer, better and even fancier!! Jones: It is also the place where our first murder case happened, right? The death of Rosa Wolf! Jones: What did you say? What is on the sign? Jones: Oh my god! You're true, there is someone tying on the sign! Jones: I wonder who is he.... Hey Mr! Are you okay? Jones: Wait! He's dead! There is blood on his head! Jones: Unbelievable! Your first murder five years ago happened here, and your first murder after 5 years also happens here... Jones: I hope our new French coroner, Martine Meunier, can help us tell more about the body... Let's send the body to her! Jones (holding a sticker album): Uh? What is this? A book? Jones (holding the sticker album): Ah no! It's a sticker album... Let's have a look... Jones (holding the sticker album): Wow! This sticker book has a lot of character stickers... Let's see... Seamus O'Neil, Giulietta Capecchi, Arthur Wright,.... Do you know them? They are famous actors and actresses who are the main characters of the film Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past... Jones: Urgh! I'm sorry, I should focus on work! Jones: Maybe the faded word on the album cover is the name of the owner... And after unravelling it, we will have a new suspect... Jones: Okay, let's start your first case after five years! I'm sure we will catch the killer soon! Examine Faded Album Cover. Jones: Let's see... The owner of this sticker album is a person named Hasuro H... Jones: Eh I know him! Hasuro Haku! He is one of our detectives. Jones: We all know that he likes collecting stickers... But why did his sticker album end up in the crime scene? Jones: There is only one way to find the truth! Let's go and ask Hasuro about this! Ask Hasuro Haku about his sticker album in the crime scene. Hasuro: Alele! Hello Jones! Who's with you? Your lover? Jones: Eh Hasuro? What are you saying? He is ! Our famous detective! Hasuro: Ah I'm sorry, I don't know... Hasuro: Well! So what do you two come here? Want to go fishing or what? Jones: No! Actually, there's a man dying at the entrance of the town. Hasuro: What? A man dying? Jones (holding the victim's photo): Yes! Do you know him? Hasuro: Eh!? It's Hari! Hari Tono! He's dead? Jones: Yes! So you know the victim? Can you tell us more about him? Hasuro: Ah, Hari is one of my friends... He's a famous comic book artist who just published the comic Criminal Case: The Conspiracy... Hasuro: I can't believe that he's dead! He just invited me to his room in CCWiki Hotel for some drinks yesterday... Jones: Also, we found your sticker album in the crime scene where Hari was found dead... Hasuro: Ah! I must have dropped it on my way home... Actually it is my late Mina's memento... Jones: Mina? Is it Hasuro Mina? Your sister who committed suicide 6 months ago? Hasuro: Yeah... I'm sorry but I don't want to hear about this anymore... Jones: Ah I'm sorry... If we have something more, we'll come to ask you, thanks for your help! Jones: Well, Hasuro's sister's death was a huge loss to him... What a poor detective... Jones: Also, thanks to him, we now know that the victim is a comic book artist named Hari Tono... Jones: And per Hasuro, the victim stayed in CCWiki Hotel! Let's go there for more clues! Investigate CCWiki Hotel Lobby. Jones: So... What did you find? Jones: Eh? A box full of children's toys? Why would we need this? Jones: Ah I see... There might be a clue in this box..... We'd better search through it! Jones: A torn poster? Well why almost every papers and posters we found are all torn? Jones: Alright, less talking. Let's restore this poster, maybe we will have a new suspect... Jones: This badge is bloody! I wonder what it is... Jones: There are words on the back side... Luck of the Irish!... What is it? Jones: Well whatever, we should collect a sample of blood on it! Jones: Seems like we have a lot of work to do on your first day here. But I'm sure we will catch the killer! Examine Toy Box. Jones: There is a sheet of paper inside the toy box, ! Jones: The headline says "TRANSCRIPT: Muddying the Waters"!? Jones: What is muddying the waters? We'd better got it to Gabe to analyze... Jones: Ah I forgot to introduce Gabe, his full name is Gabriel Herrera, he is our profiler and all-round culture expert! Jones: You know what, he had a degree in criminology and he's also a kind and caring person! Everyone can confide in him easily! Jones: Sounds perfect, right? Let's send this transcript page to Gabe! Analyze Transcript Page. Jones: Hello Gabe! This is , who I often told you! Gabriel: Ah I see, you are the famous detective who had ended The Crimson Order five years ago, right? It's good to meet a great person like you! I'm Gabriel Herrera! Gabriel: And Jones, I'd prefer you didn't refer to me as Gabe... Jones: I'm sorry, my bad... Jones: So, what about the transcript page we sent you, Gabriel? Do you know what it is? Gabriel: Yes, of course! This transcript page contains the lines of a popular film on TV! Jones: Lines? Like the words people in the film said? Gabriel: You are right, this film is Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, and Muddying the Waters is the 25th episode of that film! You know what? That episode starred the famous singer Lola Vallez as well as photographer Jordan Coprolite! Jones: I know it, it is the popular film which people often said about... Jones: Wait! It has the same name as the victim's recent-published comic book! Gabriel: I also thought the same, and after looking it up on Internet, I discovered that the film is a remake from the victim's comic book! Jones: So it is related to the victim! Did you find anything else in that transcript page? Gabriel: After reading the page, I found out that the writer of this page is a certain Sploder Science! Jones: Spl...Sploder Science? What a crazy name... However, I'm sure he knew the victim! Jones: Alright, let's ask this Sploder Science about the victim! Gabriel: Hey! Wait! Jones: What? Gabriel? Gabriel: You have been catching killers for years, right? And sometimes you are sad for the killers... Gabriel: You know... Behind every killer is a person who has hope and fears like you and I... Jones: Eh?? What do you mean? Why did you say that!? Gabriel: Ah I'm sorry, I mean that you two don't be too harsh towards the killer if they had a reasonable motive! That's all, and good luck! Jones: Wow! It should be your quote, Gabriel! You are such a kind person! Jones: So thank you! And now let's find Sploder! Question Sploder about the victim. Sploder (holding transcript pages): Hello detectives! What can I help you? Jones: Yes! Do you know Hari Tono? We found your transcript of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, which is a remake from the victim's comic book... Sploder: Ah yes! He is a great comic artist and transcript writer, making transcript of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy with him is really amazing for me! Sploder: Wait, you just said "the victim"!? Did something happen to Hari? Jones: Unfortunately, yes... He was dead... Sploder: What!? He was dead? It can't be true! Jones: We're sorry, we found him dead at the Grimsborough sign this morning... Sploder: Oh my god! How can I make transcript without him!? Jones: We know Hari's death is bad... But calm down... Can you please answer some questi... Sploder: What!? How can I calm down after the great comic book artist Hari Tono was dead!? He is my wonderful friend! Examine Torn Poster. Jones: Let's see... It's a poster of the victim... and an unknown man next to him... He is kind of familiar... But I can't remember who... Jones: I agree, hope we will find this man in our database! Examine Unknown Man. Jones: The man who is with the victim on the poster is Arif Hassan.... Jones: Ah! I remember! Arif is also one of our detectives! Jones: So he and Hari look so happy on the poster. I bet they are good friends... Jones: Okay maybe I'm wrong... So let's go and ask Arif about his relationship with the victim! Ask Arif Pyo about his relationship with the victim. Arif: Oh hello Jones! And you, you must be , right? I heard a lot about you! Jones: Yes, it's . Arif, we have something to talk with you... Arif: What? Paperwork? Or drinking invitation? Jones: Ah no! The thing is... You know comic book artist Hari Tono, right? We have found a poster of you and him. Arif: Of course! He is my best pal! You know, like BFFs! Arif: We have been friends since we're small, and now seeing him becoming a famous comic book artist, I'm very happy! Arif: That poster is one the best thing I have had! We keep it as a memory of our friendship! Jones: Unluckily... Your best friend was found dead yesterday... Arif: What!? Are you certain!? Hari..... He's dead!? Arif (crying): No! I can't believe! Why would he dead at such young age!? Jones: We're sorry about your loss, Arif... Examine Bloody Luck of the Irish! Badge. Jones: Alright! ! Let's get this blood sample straight into the lab! Jones: Do you know who the lab chief is? He's Rupert, Rupert Winchester! Just wait and I will take you to the lab to meet him! Analyze Blood. Rupert: Hello ! I heard about you a lot from the team! Welcome to my lab! Let's have a cup of tea! Jones: See, every British men always like a good book and a cup of tea! Jones: Ahem, so this is Rupert Winchester, he is our new lab chief after Grace had quit her job to join the Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station and be a scientist there. You should remember that Rupert is quite a change from her! Rupert: I'm hearing, Jones! Are you going to say I'm an old-fashion man who always refuse to wear shorts? Jones: Oh no, Rupert. I just want to say that you are a Oxford brilliant! Rupert: Well, it's up to you. Rupert: And ! Rupert Winchester at your service! I'm your new lab chief from England. I heard from Jones that you are a great detective who solved a lot of cases all over the world? I'm looking forward to working with you! Amir: Rupert, can you... Uh? What's up? Who is this? Jones: You forgot ? The detective who used to work here? Amir: Ah! My bad, I'm sorry, I'm the lab assistant, Amir Devani! Nice to meet you! Amir: So you are the popular who Jones often tells us? Is it true that you worked for The Bureau, the top police force in the world? Jones: It's true! Now will be one of us! Amir: Wow! It's interesting! Jones: So Rupert and Amir, do you have anything to tell us about the blood sample from that badge? Rupert: Well, luckily, the blood belongs to your victim, Hari. Rupert: Which means the killer had wore the badge when he killed the victim, and it spreaded over the badge! Jones: Oh! So it is an important clue!? Rupert: Yes! Amir (with Rupert): And you know what. This Luck of the Irish! badge is an exclusive badge from a wiki! Criminal Case Wiki! Amir: The killer had wore the badge while killing the victim, meaning that he is one of the members of Criminal Case Wiki! Jones: Wonderful! So the killer is a member from that wiki? I'm sure that he will be in the prison wiki after we catch him! Autopsy Victim's Body. Jones: Well! Say hello to Martine! Our new coroner! Do you know that she used to be a famous French model before working for the police? Martine: Bonjour! It's nice to meet you! I heard you are the new detective? I can see your fashion style is really good! If you want me to have some fashion tips, I'll be ready! Jones: Great! But now, do you have any news from the body? Martine: You know... This victim reminds me of someone... Jones: Eh? Who? He is your acquaintance? Martine: Ah oui, I remember, he looks like my date from last Tuesday! What a body! Jones: Well, you make me feel surprised... Martine: I'm sorry, let's get straight back to work! Martine: Alright! The victim was first strangled by some kinds of scarfs and it led to his unconsciousness. I found traces of strangulation on his neck! Martine: The killer then tied him up onto the sign, and then used a heavy weapon to hit him right in his head! Jones: That's a gruesome way to die... Martine: Well, there's more. I found out that this killing way is similar to a killing way appeared in Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the victim's comic that I have read recently, where the killer also strangled the victim to unconsciousness, then tied her up and hit her in the head! Martine: So it obviously meant that the killer must have read Criminal Case: The Conspiracy and took their inspiration for the murder from it! Jones: Really? So the killer is a fan of the victim's comic. Well... Okay, let's go for more clues! Martine: Wait! Jones: Eh? What's wrong, Martine? Martine: Never go out until I have finished my sentences! You know, there is one more important clue on the victim's body! Jones: Wow, what's this? Martine: I found traces on the victim's body that proved the killer carried him when he tied him on the Grimsborough sign... Martine: In order to carry such a heavy person like the victim. The killer must be a man! Jones: Good job! Martine, so the killer is a man and reads Criminal Case: The Conspiracy. Alright! With those clues, we will catch the killer soon! Later, in the station... Jones: Well... Seem like your first day is too rough for you, right? ? Jones: When I showed you the new Grimsborough, we discovered a body tied up on the famous sign with his head hit by a heavy weapon... Jones: And we already know the victim is the famous comic artist Hari Tono... Jones: After asking some suspects, we could see that all of them were saddened by Hari's death. Jones: Well, Sploder Science, the transcript writer with such a crazy name said that Hari was a great transcript writer as well as a wonderful friend... Jones: And Arif Hassan, the victim's best friend and one of our detectives, even cried a lot when being informed that Hari's dead. We can see that the victim had made a lot of good relationships to many people... Jones: Alright, about Hasuro Haku, who is also one of the detectives here- RING!!! RING!!! Jones (holding his phone): Ah! I'm sorry, I have a call... Jones (holding his phone): Let's see... Hasuro's number!? Well... Jones (on the phone): Hello, Jones here, what's wrong, Hasuro? Hasuro (on the phone) (sweating): Jones and !!! I need your help! Jones (on the phone): What? Calm down Hasuro! Tell us what happened! Hasuro (on the phone) (sweating): I'm in CCWiki Hotel..... and I can't believe in my eyes... Hasuro (on the phone): Mina....... She's here! Chapter 2 At the police station... David Jones (holding his phone): Oh sorry ! I have a call, it's from Hasuro! Jones (on the phone): Hello? What's wrong? Hasuro (on the phone): Please come here! Jones and ! Mina's here! Jones (on the phone): What!? Your dead sister is in the hotel!? Are you joking!? Hasuro (on the phone): No!! I'm.... I'm sure! She was just here some minutes ago! Jones: I can't believe about what Hasuro said! But we'd better go to the hotel to see what happened! Later, in CCWiki Hotel... Hasuro (sweating): Thank god! You two are here! Mi..Mina.... She's upstairs! I can't believe in my eyes.... Jones: Me too, but we'd better go upstairs and talk with her! Later... Jones: Hello Miss... Are you..... Unnamed Hotel Guest: Hi? What happened? Hasuro: Eh....... Hasuro: I'm........sorry......... She's not Mina.... Just a guest... Jones: Well I knew it already! There is no way for a dead person to come back to life! Hasuro: I'm sorry... Since she looks familiar....... Jones: Okay, you should be more careful! (Hasuro leaves.) Jones: I agree... Since we are here, let's have another look for more clues! Investigate CCWiki Hotel Stairs. Jones: Hey ! Do you see this phone? It has the victim's face on it! It must be the victim's phone! Jones: It's locked! But I'm sure you can unlock it! Jones: Eh? What is it? A torn sticker? Let's restore it and see what it is! Jones: And you think we should search this flyer stand? I agree, we may find a clue inside the stand! Jones: Ok! Let's get back to work and find the killer! !